Dos grandes amigos - O tal vez no
by takedigi
Summary: La mejor habilidad que tienen Tiger y Hare es llevarse mal entre ellos. Cualquier cosa, el motivo más pequeño, absurdo y sin importancia, provoca una pelea entre el lobo y la liebre sí o sí. ¿Conseguirán alguna vez estos dos llevarse bien y volverse los mejores amigos del mundo? Descúbrelo en este divertido one-shot.


**Hola a todos. Otra vez he tenido un bloqueo de escritor, y por eso he tardado mucho en publicar algo nuevo. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta vez, publicando un one-shot de Monster Rancher. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Monster Rancher no me pertenece. La saga de videojuegos pertenece a Tecmo, y la adaptación al anime es del Estudio TMS Entertainment.**

* * *

El día, con el cielo despejado y una leve brisa agradable, llamaba a la tranquilidad, si no fuera por un par de monstruos en un bosque, que se peleaban como el perro y el gato… o en este caso, como el lobo y la liebre.

-¡Te comeré!- gritó Tiger abriendo la boca listo para morder a su compañero.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!- gritó Hare, quien usando sus brazos, evitaba que el lobo le mordiera la cara.

-¡GRRRRR!- gruñeron ambos monstruos, mientras se miraban echando chispas por los ojos.

-Oye, Holly. ¿No podemos dejarlos e ir a buscar comida como Genki y los demás?- preguntó Suezo a su compañera, quien miraba con un gota en la cabeza, a los dos monstruos que se peleaban.

-P-Pero Suezo, si los dejamos solos, puede que el bosque se vuelva irreconocible- comentó Holly, preocupada de que sus dos amigos terminasen usando sus técnicas en mitad del bosque.

-Aaah- suspiró Suezo, molesto- ¡Oíd, vosotros dos! ¡Dejad de pelearos! ¡Todos los días lo mismo!-

-Dejaré de pelearme cuando este chucho deje de soltar pelos en todas partes- comentó Hare mientras ahora chocaba la cabeza con la del lobo- ¡Algunos queremos dormir sin despertarnos con pelos en la boca!-

-¡¿Quién suelta pelos?! ¡Repítelo!- gritó Tiger furioso- ¡Siempre poniendo trampas por todas partes antes de dormir sin avisarnos! ¡Lo haces para que caiga en ellas! ¡Admítelo!-

-Vaya, vaya. Toda la vida viviendo en los lugares más duros, y resulta que el señor Tiger no aguanta uno o dos pequeños agujeros- comentó con burla la liebre, con una sonrisa descarada.

-¡Maldita comadreja!- gritó Tiger, alejándose, preparándose para usar su técnica.

-¡¿Quieres peleas?! ¡Aquí la tienes!- gritó Hare, también alejándose, para usar una técnica.

Los dos monstruos se prepararon para lanzar sus ataques, cuando de repente…

- _ **Ustedes dos. Deteneos. Ahora**_ -

Los dos monstruos se congelaron al escuchar una voz fría, y al girar sus cabezas, supieron de quien se trataba. Holly, quien miraba a ambos con una mirada asesina. Suezo estaba algo alejado y sudando del miedo que sentía por la reacción de su compañera.

-H-H-Holly…- tartamudeó Hare completamente aterrado.

-N-No íbamos en serio- susurró Tiger más calmado que la liebre, pero aún sintiendo la mirada fría de la joven.

Holly, al ver que los dos monstruos se detuvieron, se calmó, suspirando cansada, antes de mirarlos con una mirada seria, pero al menos sin el aura terrorífica que la rodeaba antes.

-En serio. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿y aún seguís peleando de la misma forma?- comentó Holly cansada de la actitud de sus amigos- Creo que a estas alturas, ya deberíais intentar no pelearos por cualquier cosa-

El lobo y la liebre miraron hacia un lado, avergonzados de ser reprimidos, como si fueran niños chicos.

-Eso, eso- dijo Suezo, recuperado del susto anterior- Hacéis que nos de vergüenza cuando os peleáis en medio de mucha gente. Solucionar ya ese problema vuestro-

-Suezo. Más tarde debemos hablar sobre cierto problema tuyo- señaló Holly, avisando a su compañero de que no se iba a librar.

-¿Y-Yo? ¿Q-Q-Qué problema tengo yo?- preguntó Suezo, sudando.

-El tener ciertas revistas, y dejarlas por ahí a la vista. ¡Hay niños pequeños en el grupo, Suezo!- dijo Holly con las mejillas rojas, recordando que por poco Genki y Mochi leen una de las revistas del un ojo.

-…N-No volverá a pasar- susurró Suezo, avergonzado.

-Y vosotros dos- dijo Holly, mirando a Tiger y Hare, poniéndolos en alerta- Por favor, al menos haced el esfuerzo de llevaros mejor-

-… Lo intentaremos- susurraron los dos monstruos.

-Eso está mejor- dijo Holly con una sonrisa- Venga. Intentadlo-

-¡¿Eh?!¡¿A-Ahora?!- comentaron los dos monstruos a la vez, sorprendidos y asustados.

-Si- respondió Holly con la misma sonrisa.

El lobo y la liebre se miraron, sudando. Sabían que ni en un millón de años podrían llevarse tan bien como Holly deseaba, pero no querían volver a despertar la ira de la joven. Sus instintos de supervivencia le decían "Hacedlo".

Cada uno, empezó a hacer una sonrisa forzosa, capaz de provocar pesadillas a los pequeños, y dar escalofríos a los adultos, pero Holly se emocionaba del primer paso que estaban dando sus amigos. Aunque Suezo tenía ganas de vomitar por la escena.

-E-Es hora de que dejemos a un lado n-nuestras diferencias- dijo Hare, _sonriendo_ , con todo el esfuerzo que podía- C-Compadre-

-E-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, coma-, q-quiero decir, Hare- dijo Tiger, tragándose todo su orgullo- A-A-A-A-Ami-mi-mi-mi-

 _"Será una broma ¿verdad?"_ pensó Hare, molesto, al ver cuánto le costaba al lobo decir la palabra, sin dejar de sonreír por fuera.

-A-A-A-Amigo~- consiguió decir Tiger tras un gran esfuerzo.

 _"Buaargh"_ los dos monstruos tenían ganas de vomitar tras hacer aquella escena, pero resistieron la tentación.

Tras un buen y largo rato esforzándose en decirse halagos, disculpas, y promesas de una nueva amistad, el lobo y la liebre consiguieron meterse en el papel de dos grandes y buenos amigos, para alegría de Holly.

-Que alegría de que empiecen a llevarse bien ¿verdad, Suezo?- comentó la joven contenta por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-… Siento como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca, viendo a estos dos llevarse bien- comentó Suezo, bastante preocupado.

Los dos monstruos que escucharon el comentario, fingieron no escuchar, sintiendo que estaban cerca de poder librarse de toda aquella situación.

-Hoy es el comienzo de una mejorada amistad ¿qué opinas, Tiger?- comentó Hare sonriendo exageradamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hare. A partir de ahora, seremos los mejores amigos del mundo. Jajajaja- respondió Tiger, riéndose, mostrando sus colmillos afilados muy bien.

 _"Q-Quizás haya salido demasiado bien"_ -pensó Holly algo preocupada, al ver lo muy bien que se llevaban ahora los dos.

-Hare. Vamos juntos a buscar al resto del grupo para anunciar y celebrar este nuevo comienzo- sugirió Tiger aún sonriendo.

-Qué gran idea, Tiger. Luego iremos a un pueblo y entonces comeremos y beberemos todo lo que queramos- dijo la liebre, empezando a alegrarse de la nueva situación.

-Un gran amigo eres, siendo tan generoso y sin importarte **gastarte** todo el **oro** que haga falta- comentó Tiger, también empezando a sentirse contento por aquel momento.

Y de repente…

-Oye, Tiger. Ahora que somos grandes amigos, ¿si te pido algo lo harías sin dudarlo?- comentó Hare con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Por mi compañero de viaje? Lo que sea- respondió Tiger, seguro.

-Dame la patita~- pidió Hare sonriendo.

-Aquí la tienes, amigo- respondió Tiger sonriendo, dándole la pata a Hare

-...-

Holly y Suezo se quedaron en blanco ante la escena que estaban viendo.

Tiger le había dado la pata a Hare, quien la sostenía con una gran sonrisa.

Poco a poco, la acción llegó a procesarse en la mente del lobo, quien, al comprender lo que hizo, se quedó paralizado, y con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-Oh~- Buen chico, buen chico- alagó Hare, quien aún sostenía en un brazo la pata de Tiger, mientras que con la otra, acariciaba la cabeza del lobo- ¿Quién es un buen lobo? Tú~-

Tras un par de segundos, la liebre no pudo aguantar más, y se tiró al suelo, llorando de la risa por lo que había conseguido.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡T-Tendrías que haberte visto la cara!- señaló Hare a Tiger, quién aún estaba de piedra- ¡Oh, pagaría la mitad, no, todo el oro que tengo para poder tener una foto de este _hermoso_ momento! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

La liebre siguió riéndose a costa del lobo, que poco a poco empezó a despertar del shock, y entonces…

-Genki y los demás se están retrasando. Vamos a buscarlos, Holly- comentó Suezo alejándose del lugar.

-¡U-Un momento!-

-Será lo mejor, Suezo- comentó Holly, también alejándose del área- No me preocupo al estar Golem con ellos, pero si no los llamamos, se pasará la hora de comer-

-¡H-Holly! ¡T-tú también, no!-

Quién gritaba, era Hare, que estaba casi de cuerpo entero en la boca de Tiger, y que usando sus brazos y patas, evitaba con todas sus fuerzas, que el lobo llegase a morderlo o a tragárselo entero, mientras que la joven y el Suezo se iban del lugar, dejando a la liebre a su suerte.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Es-Esta vez, t-te comeré!- aseguró Tiger, esforzándose en cerrar su boca con la liebre dentro.

-¡La culpa es toda tuya, bola de pelo!- acusó Hare molesto, mientras luchaba en no ser comida para lobo- ¡Ni loco usaré mi oro para invitarte a comer, y menos beber! ¡Me dejarías en la ruina!-

-Te voy a dejar en otro sitio, comadreja- aseguró Tiger- ¡En mi estomago!-

-¡GYAAAAAAAAA! ¡HOLLY! ¡SÁLVAMEEEEEEEE!-

Este es otro momento tranquilo, en otro día tranquilo.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Hacía tiempo que deseaba escribir un fic de Monster Rancher, una serie de mi infancia, y estoy satisfecho con el resultado de este one-shot, que espero no sea el único que escriba de este fandom. Si podéis enviar un comentario, para saber vuestra opinión^^**

 **Por último, quiero agradecer a TheZoe611, Zoe-chan, por ser mi beta reader en este fic, y sus correcciones^^.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
